Out of Middle Earth:
by 13GaladrielofLorien
Summary: Galadriel and her two bet friends Celeborn and Melion are teleported to the modern world where they meet three modern day teenagers. Together, the six teens have the adventure of a lifetime and maybe find something else that they did not expect... Rated T for possible romance and fantasy action.


Before you read this, I want to make it clear that our narrator henceforth is Galadriel, daughter of Finarfin.  
Out Of Middle-Earth:  
Chapter 1: The Lake:  
This story begins in a tree. When you hear the word tree, do you think about tall, sky-brushing giants? Maybe you think about nice sturdy trees that have convenient branches sticking out in just the right places. At the time and place this tale begins, I was thinking neither about the specific tree I was in. The only thing I was thinking was how to get out of the tree my family was sleeping in. I carefully climbed over my oldest brother Aegnor. Aegnor was older than be by about a hundred years, so we weren't that close. By not that close, I mean that I normally wouldn't care if I accidently stomped on his head, but that night, I did. No matter what, I could not get caught. Tiptoeing around my three other brothers I made it to the ladder my father had made. I first checked for and guards, then I cautiously lowered the ladder. The tree I was in was very large so it took me awhile to get the ladder all the way down. once I heard the thump of it hitting the ground I turned around and quickly but quietly climbed downwards. Once I had gone about a quarter way down, I lightly stepped onto the branch of another tree. I pulled up the ladder, rolled it up in a bundle and lightly tossed it up onto the platform where my brothers slept. I then slid down the branch I was on and clambered down it's trunk. Upon reaching the ground I searched the surrounding area for any of my father's guards. There were absolutely no elves who were awake. Smiling mischievously, I walked completely silently. Not even another elf would be able to hear me. I walked through the wood and shivered as a slight breeze blew through the trees. In almost no time I reached the border of the wood, Sindi creek. I stepped into it's frigid waters. Shaking with cold I glanced around making sure there was nobody watching me. I then tried to lift up my dress as not to get it wet and failed hopelessly. I shuffled my feet and slowly forded the creek. Upon reaching the far side of the creek, I gratefully lifted my feet out of the icy cold water and placed them on the bank. I smiled and started running. My father Finarfin had long ago forbidden me from leaving the forest in which we lived but I did not care. I had promised my two best friends Celeborn and Melion that I'd meet them at Ailo lake. I stopped running and glanced up at the sky. Melion had told me to meet them when Eärendil was at the midnight position and it nearly was. I started running again. Soon I saw the lake directly ahead, I doubled my pace as I saw my friends were already there. Seeing me come, Celeborn yelled out. "Ai, Galadriel!" I smiled and stopped running and yelled back. "Mae g'ovannen mellon!" I walked over to where Celeborn and Melion were standing. "So, how come we are out here tonight." I asked. "I wanted to show you guys something." answered Melion. "Come over here." Melion walked over to a palm-sized object half buried in the mud. We gathered around the strange object. "What in Middle-earth is that?" I asked. "I'm not sure." responded Melion. Celeborn reached down and picked it up. "Careful!" exclaimed Melion. The object did nothing. Celeborn carefully brushed the mud of so that it could be examined. The thing was roughly the size of my hand and had a strange purple color to most of it. On the front it was completely black and near the bottom of the surface there were strange shapes made of grey lines. The first shape was a box with lines in it. The second shape looked like a house. The third shape was a bent arrow. above the shapes were letters that looked like they made up some sort of word. It had absolutely no resemblance to elvish, but I could still tell that it meant something, but I was not sure what. "Can I look at it?" I asked. Celeborn nodded and handed me the strange and unfamiliar object. I turned it on it's side and notice that it had a strange thin lump on it. I gingerly pressed it and suddenly the black part lit up with an almost blinding light. I yelped, threw it away from me and covered my eyes. After nothing happened, I carefully lifted my fingers and looked around. The first thing I noticed was the noise. There were sounds that sounded like eagles being tormented. Shouts in a language I could not understand echoed throughout the place we were in. The next thing I noticed was that it was incredibly bright. Everywhere there were lights. I heard a groan on the ground next to me. I looked down to find that it was Celeborn. "I think I'm dead." He said. I rolled my eyes and helped him up. "Where is Melion?" I asked. "I dunno." Melion's voice came from above. "I can't see anything because of these lights." I looked up in the direction of Melion's voice. Directly above me, Melion was holding on to two metal bars on an oddly placed fence. I wonder why in Middle-Earth there is a fence on the side of a building. I thought. "Get down from there!" I shouted. "Okay, one second!" came Melion's unhappy response. "Drop, and I'll catch you!" Yelled Celeborn. "You, catch me?" Melion replied sarcastically. "You couldn't catch an Oliphant if it was dropped on you head." Trying to prove her point, Melion dropped down on top of Celeborn, who as I predicted , did not catch her. Instead, they both fell in a heap on the ground before me. "So," I said as I helped them up. "Let's find out where we are." It seemed that we were right next to a street of some sort. "I bet you if we follow that street thingy we will find whoever rules this land." Celeborn and Melion nodded. "You are right Galadriel, as allways." said Melion. I led my friends into the vaccant path. I noticed that wherever two streets joined there were lights that changed from red, to green, and then to yellow. As we walked, I noticed there were no elves anywhere. There was not a living creature in sight. We had not gone very far, when from a cave below one of the towers that surrounded us came the strangest thing I had ever seen. It was silver and as tall as me. It seemed to be a metal chariot but there were no horses or beasts of burden pulling it. Since it seemed that there was nothing directing it, I deducted that the strange and sinister looking thing was alive and was a new sort of sorcery conjured by Morgoth. The worst thing was, it was headed right for us. "Run!" I yelled. I pushed my friends out of the way. Then, the creature hit me, and all went black.


End file.
